Hildryn/Main
Release Date: '''7th March 2019 Reinforced by her stalwart physique, the herculean cyborg '''Hildryn fortifies her allies' defenses, as enemy barricades crumble beneath her overwhelming might. Rocket skyward at full thrust, achieve atmospheric flight, and launch shield-powered warheads to raze the battlefield with heavy artillery firepower. upon reaching the rank of Agent with Vox Solaris. Her component blueprints can be acquired as drops from the Exploiter Orb.}} Tips *As a Warframe with large Shield capacity, Hildryn gains a lot of benefits from Arcane Enhancements affecting Shields, namely and . *As with other Warframes with high shield values, Hildryn also benefits well from , essentially increasing the amount of damage her shields can absorb. *Hildryn is an ideal Warframe to use in missions where energy regeneration would be severely hampered, such as in Nightmare Mode missions with the Energy Drain modifier, or Energy Reduction Modifiers in Sorties. Conversely, Hildryn should not be brought on missions that severely affect shields, such as the No Shields Nightmare Mode modifier. *Hildryn's reliance on shields for abilities means that she does not suffer from energy loss caused by energy drain attacks and abilities, such as from Parasitic Eximus units and Sensor Bars. *Decaying Dragon Key may sound like an undesirable choice for a shield focused Warframe, but reducing maximum shield capacity will allow her Shield Wall passive to recharge faster. Combining it with shield recharge mods like and Arcanes like can allow for shields to recharge quickly during the invulnerability period, putting Hildryn in an invulnerability loop if Arcane Aegis is triggered often enough. **This particular build will severely hamper Hildryn's ability to cast powers however, due to the greatly reduced shield pool from which to draw shields to fuel her powers. *Alternatively, having a Sentinel/MOA (Companion) with Guardian can allow for Hildryns Shields to Instantly Recharge upon Depletion, effectively resetting Shield Wall. Trivia *Hildryn was first revealed in Devstream 122 along with Wisp, sharing space in the same concept art. *''Hildr'' is an Old Norse word for "battle". **''Hildr'' is also a valkyrie in Norse mythology, attested in Prose Edda. *Hildryn is the second Warframe whose blueprint can be acquired from a syndicate, Vox Solaris, using standing, the first being Baruuk. **Unlike Baruuk, Hildryn's component blueprints cannot be acquired from Vox Solaris. Instead, they are dropped from the Exploiter Orb. **She is the first Warframe whose component blueprints are dropped from a Landscape's boss. **She is also the first Warframe whose component blueprints are available during an Event, Operation: Buried Debts. *Each of Hildryn's component requires 2 Lazulite Toroids to build, for total of 6 Lazulite Toroids. Considering each Lazulite Toroid provides and her main blueprint costs , Hildryn is the most expensive in term of syndicate standing, worth in total. *Hildryn boasts the largest amount of shields available to a Warframe, having a base amount of 1,575 shields at rank 30. **With her shields as her energy pool, Hildryn technically also boasts the lowest energy as she has none at all. *Hildryn is the first and only Warframe that does not have an Energy bar. **Also, Hildryn is the third Warframe to use an alternate resource for her abilities, after and . **In Hildryns case, she uses her shields. *The Orokin script on her default helmet reads "shield maiden". *Hildryn is the second Warframe to not perform a forward roll when the action key is applied, the first being . She instead deploys "wings" from her shoulders and launches herself forward a short distance, similar to 's Charge. *Hildryn is the first Warframe to have an Exalted Weapon as a first ability, immediately available from Unranked. **Other Warframes with Exalted Weapons have theirs as a fourth ability, available at rank 10 and onward. es:Hildryn/Principal Category:Hildryn